Sundown/Ankokunaitou's version
Accurate to ''Live A Live, this version of Sundown is heavily based on ranged combat, with most of his moves being projectiles. Not only that, but this character also has a somewhat smaller amount of Life than most other characters. This version of Sundown also comes with an Ammunition Gauge, which makes Sundown reload every few attacks.'' ) |Image = File:Anko_Sundown_Port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Ankokunaitou |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Sundown-kid is a three-button character with an unusual gameplay style and button layout, in the sense that all of his attacks are long ranged projectiles activated solely with the use of in conjunction with various directional motions; the only other buttons sundown uses are to jump and holding to block attacks, both of which completely replace the regular methods of jumping and blocking, though the character must still hold and in combination if he wants to block low attacks. Source accurate to Live A Live, Sundown has a somewhat smaller amount of Life than most characters, as well as his damage output being above average, being able to take off large amounts of Life with just a few attacks, which is compensated by having very little combos to work with, often causing Sundown to rely on single attacks to damage his opponent, which also come out extremely fast, making them ideal to punish the opponent when they use an unsafe attack. This is a reference to how Sundown had a very low HP Stat in Live A Live, while having highly damaging attacks and a large Speed stat to compensate. The fact that all of Sundown's attacks are projectiles makes the character ideal for zoning, since Sundown's lack of comboing hinders him whenever he fights the opponent at a close range. The character's Hypers are extremely powerful, with Hurricane Shot taking away almost all of an average character's Life. Sundown comes with an Ammunition Gauge, which starts at 6 and counts down each time he uses any attack, apart from Hollow Pointer Shot and Piercing Shot. When it reaches 0, Sundown will reload his gun, gain 600 Power, and reset the Ammunition Gauge to 6; encouraging the player to maintain a distance from the opponent, as Sundown will be completely vulnerable when reloading and can be punished badly by his opponent if he happens to run out of ammunition when near them. It should be noted that although the other Hypers do not reduce the Ammunition Gauge, Sundown still needs to reload if the Ammunition Gauge is at 0 when using Hurricane Shot, which allows the opponent to easily foresee the attack. Sundown's A.I. is custom and somewhat brutal, often applying pressure on the opponent by utlilising his Specials such as Double Shot, Triple Shot and Force Shot when at a distance. If Sundown is approached by the opponent, he will jump ahead or behind them, and try to create distance. Sundown will also attempt to use Multi-Counter if approached or if his opponent uses a projectile. If he has enough Power, Sundown will use his Hypers whenever he can. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Decreases the Ammunition Gauge by 1 | }} | Decreases the Ammunition Gauge by 1 | }} | Decreases the Ammunition Gauge by 1 | }} | Decreases the Ammunition Gauge by 1 | }} | Decreases the Ammunition Gauge by 1 | }} | Decreases the Ammunition Gauge by 1 | }} | Decreases the Ammunition Gauge by 1 | }} | Decreases the Ammunition Gauge by 1 | }} | Decreases the Ammunition Gauge by 1 | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Decreases the Ammunition Gauge by 1 Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' |Can only be used when the Ammunition Gauge is empty Resets the Ammunition Gauge to 6 Increases Power by 600| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN - Sundown kid vs Fluttershy Mugen_Sundown_Man_vs_4_people_(Turns) Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters made by Ankokunaitou Category:Characters made in 2013 Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters with a Forward Hop }}